Come On Get Higher
by setyourzapperztopew
Summary: Chad and Sonny are driving home after a long day at work. Suddenly, a familiar song comes on the radio, that changes everything...


**Ok the quote below this is from me, just so you know, and this is a one-shot, also…shoot, I just lost my train of thought…ok well I know it's not amazing (at least I think so) and probably confusing, but I wrote this while I was sick, so this probably isn't my best writing**

_You know you love someone when a song comes on the radio that you've heard a thousand times before and never once has it reminded you of someone, but all of a sudden, out of nowhere, that one face pops into your mind. – Me._

Chad was driving home from Condor Studios one day. It had been a hard day, and he was thinking about how Portlyn had messed up her lines **three times!** Sonny Munroe was nowhere in his thoughts.

Sonny was on her way home with McDonald's take out in the back seat after a long day at work. Ms. Bitterman had given them tons of homework, and Grady kept messing up his lines. She was worried the sketch wouldn't be ready on time for their show Wednesday. Chad Dylan Cooper was the last thing Sonny was thinking of.

Two different cars, two different destinations. But Sonny and Chad both hit their radio button at the same time. Turned on the same station. Where the exact same song was playing.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Sonny's face popped into Chad's mind right as Chad popped into Sonny's.

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe, make you forget_

They both pulled over to the side of the road, listening to the song they knew so well.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet,_

_perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,_

_make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just to pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just to pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I can taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And God_

_when you come on _

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on - HOLD_

_Singin' shalala la_

_Singin' shalala lala_

_hwooo_

_hwooo_

_hwooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just to pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just to pull me down hard_

_And drown me, drown me in love_

_(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong_

_(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong_

_(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all right_

_So, come on, get higher_

_Come on, get higher_

_'Cause everything works love_

_Everything works in your arms_

They both cut their engines

_Oh. My. Gosh. _Thought Chad. _I am in love with Sonny Munroe. _He picked up his iPhone, but it rang in his hand. Sonny was just a little faster than he was. "Sonny."

"Chad!" Came the reply. "Listen. I was driving home and "Come on Get Higher" came on the radio, and I realized something. I love you." Fireworks went off in Chad's stomach.

"I love you too." Ten miles away, Sonny Munroe was the happiest girl on earth. "Meet me at Burger King." Chad said

"All right. See you in a few."

"See ya."

They both started their engines and headed off to the other fast food place. Sonny and Chad got out of their cars and ran to each other. The Quarter Pounders lay forgotten in Sonny's backseat as their lips met for the first time.

And then Jeremy the giant talking radish walked by.

**A/N: yeah, so like I said, not my best work. But tell me what you think. Review? Oh yeah, and the random radish??? Sorry my friend wanted that in there xD**


End file.
